A Drachma For Your Thoughts
by Tsuyu Fujiwara
Summary: Supernatural Control Case File: A pretty young gorgon is sent to deal with some of the loose ends hanging around the heroes... and it's not what they expected. - Reviews are appreciated!
1. Direct From the Bowels of Hell

"A Drachma For Your Thoughts" - A Project: Demonhunter Side Story

Author's Notes:

- I don't own what I don't own (but I do own Project: Demonhunter, it's associated characters, concepts of mythological figures, and settings), and I don't actively look for other stories and plots, so if you see something familiar… just remember that by this day and age, everything's been done to death. This is just my take on a span of time with the events therein, and it's really for the development of my characters. It's just easier for me if they go play in worlds that are already established.

- The Hell Council is made up of leaders of the Underworld from around the planet and cover the majority of major belief systems. I mean no harm in any which way if anyone is offended, but I would appreciate if some research was done before flames are passed out.

- If you would like to see any illustrations done to go with these stories, or images of the characters from Project: Demonhunter, please visit the links on my user page.

* * *

_Deep in the Underworld, there stands a place that not many people talk about… largely because they don't know it exists. This is the headquarters of Supernatural Control, lead by the Hell Council. It's members have long since stopped the war between Heaven and Hell, and have come into some semblance of a decent working environment. Gone are the days of epic temptations and salvations, pious heroes and sinful villains… that is not to say that these things do not still exist, but it is now on the shoulders of Supernatural Control to guide the balance between darkness and light._

_The following is one of the many exploits that the employees of this organization have embarked on..._

* * *

Hades entered the Supernatural Control wing of the Hell Council's chambers, venturing down the beautifully appointed hallway until he came upon the doors to the General Research offices. 

Knocking gently, Hades pushed open the door and entered. "Zoe? …Zosime? Are you here?"

"I am, Sir." A pretty young gorgon picked her head up from the bags she was packing on the other side of the room, moving one of her small green and yellow coral snakes out of her face to look up at the god. "I'm almost ready to go."

"Are you sure that this is a wise idea, Zosime?" Hades leaned against a nearby desk. "I don't know if Hera's warriors will be exactly… _happy_ to see you."

"Nonsense." Zosime waved off the god as she packed away a large book. "I'm sure that Hera will help me out when I get there."

"I hope you're right." Hades rubbed the back of his neck. "You saw what they did to Medusa and her sisters, right?"

"No, sir… I'm blind." Zosime rolled her eyes. "Of course I did… I'm their caseworker. It's the first thing I noticed. I'm surprised they still had their heads attached."

"That's true." Hades nodded. "Just try to be careful. And watch out for…"

"…Cronus. I know." Zosime nodded. "I don't know why Hera couldn't have just sent us after him."

"It's a family thing." Hades shrugged. "Hera always did like to get into the thick of a good fight."

"True." Zosime rose and slung the bag over her shoulder. "Sir, while I'm gone, can you make sure that Loki stays away from my desk?"

"I can try." Hades smiled. "Come, let's get you through the portals."

Zosime followed the Lord of the Underworld out of the offices, and down towards the main hall.

"Do you honestly think that they'd attack me?" Zosime asked as she trailed slightly behind the dark-haired god.

"They shouldn't." Hades nodded. "It's not like you're some giant bloodthirsty monster."

"I suppose…" Zosime played with the striped tie that hung loosely around her neck.

"I think how you're dressed will tip them off." Hades motioned to the gorgon's street clothes – a white blouse, black pinstripe skirt and red hi-top sneakers. "I don't know of anyone else from our world that would be caught dead in that."

"… I'm going to take that as a compliment." Zosime chuckled.

The two stopped in front of a mirror in the main hallway. Hades changed his appearance to a more classical form, with dark skin and purple robes.

"Honestly, sir… one day you're going to have to tell them you're not purple." Zosime shook her head.

"One day." Hades smiled as he passed his hand over the mirror's surface, making it transparent. On the other side was Persephone's room in Olympus High School, the view of which was blocked by the Horae, as usual.

"Ladies… I need you to move, please." Hades called into the mirror.

"You know you're not allowed in here." Thallo, the keeper of spring, turned to the god.

"Oh, I'm not coming in." Hades smiled. "My young friend here needs out."

The Horae turned to look at Zosime, who smiled. "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Zoe" The Horae chimed.

"What do you need in New Olympia, Zoe?" The summer horae, Auxo, leaned down slightly to address the gorgon.

"I have some paperwork to catch up on with the kids." Zosime started. "I need to fill out an incident report."

"Oh? What happened?" Xarpo, horae of fall, held a hand out to Zosime to help the gorgon pass through the mirror into Persephone's chambers.

"These kids gave the sisters a run for their money, and I need to make sure that it was as fair as possible." Zosime looked up at the goddess. "I know that sounds foolish, but if one of the gods here 'accidentally' interfered… as they are_always_ wont to do… I have to report that back to the Hell Council."

"Good morning, Zosime." Persephone greeted the gorgon with a hug, if only to disguise the kiss she blew to Hades as the mirror returned to normal.

"Good morning, Persephone." Zosime chuckled, handing the spring goddess a folded up note. "Though I should like to remind you two that I am not your personal messenger."

"He means well." Persephone sighed as she read the note. "You know how moody he gets when I'm not there."

"I know." Zosime nodded, giggling. "Are the kids awake yet?"

"No." Persephone guided the Supernatural Control intern into the main room, motioning for her to sit on a plush chaise lounge. "They should be along in a few moments though."

"Oh good morning, Zoe-kins!" Aphrodite practically glided into the room, sitting down next to the gorgon. "I love what you've done with the boys!"

Aphrodite stroked the small snakes, as they vied for the goddess' attention, winding themselves around her arm and weaving into her fingers.

"They actually changed color all by themselves." Zoe pulled one off the goddess' arm to inspect it. "One day I just woke up with green snakes."

"Red was getting passé." Aphrodite waved off the gorgon.

Herry and Odie walked sleepily into the main room, sitting down on the nearby couches.

"Mornin' Aphrodite…" Herry's voice sounded nearly automatic as he waved lazily to the goddess.

"Good morning, boys." Aphrodite started. "… Aren't you going to greet our guest?"

"Guest…?" Odie finished cleaning his glasses and returned them to his face, freaking out as the gorgon came into focus. "Gah! I… uh…"

"Good morning!" Neil crowed as he came into the room, stretching. "So, what's on the aaa….AAAAH!"

The descendant of Narcissus dove for cover behind the couch Herry and Odie were sitting on, peeking out to stare at Zosime. "Aphrodite, are you aware there's a _**gorgon**_ sitting next to you?"

"Mortals…" Zosime massaged the bridge of her nose. "Do you two have to put up with this _all_ the time?"

"Afraid so." Persephone shook her head. "Boys, this is Zosime. She's from Supernatural Control… and she just wants to ask you all some questions."

"I've never heard of Supernatural Control." Odie shot a wary glance at the gorgon, as she stroked her snakes to keep them calm.

"Good. That means that we're doing our job properly." Zosime smiled. "History never writes about the ones that have to clean up the mess the heroes and villains leave behind."

"Beg pardon?" Neil queried, sitting down next to Odie.

"I'm part of an international organization that ensures mankind doesn't realize just how _real_ mythology is." Zosime started. "We're like the paranormal Men in Black… but we're allowed to wear what we want."

The gorgon stood and approached the boys. "I'm just here to follow up on some incidents that I've been told you've been responsible for."

"Like what?" Herry asked, as Zoe removed a clipboard from her bag.

"Well, my main concern is with the gorgon sisters you dealt with a few months ago." Zosime picked up a page on the board to read the contents of the next one. "But I've got about two dozen incidents of varying severity that have the names of people in your group attached to them. I just need to make sure there was no overt divine intervention in any of them."

"What happens if there _was_ divine intervention?" Neil tilted his head slightly.

"Then I'll have to interview that deity and iron out any concerns the Hell Council might have." Zoe shrugged.

"The… what now?" Odie cocked his head slightly.

"Have you told these people _nothing_?" Zoe turned to face the goddesses.

"Well… they've been busy." Aphrodite shrugged.

"Have you boys had something to eat yet?" Zosime half-sighed as she turned back to the mortals.

"We just got up." Herry shook his head.

"Then you might want to get something. This could take a while." Zosime sighed, putting her free hand on her hip.


	2. Paperwork on an Empty Stomach

Inside the gods' kitchen, Zosime was feeding grapes to one of her snakes and reviewing her notes while the others busied themselves with their own nourishment.

"Okay, so what's the deal here exactly?" Neil sat down next to the gorgon.

"Well, about a thousand years ago, Heaven and Hell stepped back from the war it was waging and decided that it was really just wasting time and resources. So, they banded together and became largely neutral." Zosime turned to the hero. "They all wanted the same things for mankind, but could never compromise… until my boss, Toshi, showed them that they were all just doing the same jobs, and they'd be able to get things done easier if they worked together, rather than wasting time tearing each other's heads off."

Neil nodded as the other boys sat down.

"So now, the Underworld and Heaven are led by councils of gods, rather than just one or two engaging in territorial disputes." Zosime held another grape up to the serpent, who snatched it up. "The Hell Council created Supernatural Control so that we could deal with our own, rather than having to get humans involved… especially since the invention of cameras. We'd rather not have the damage we cause exposed… or our cover, for that matter… blown. It would cause world-wide panic."

"So you guys just run around behind the backs of nations dealing with monsters and demons?" Odie looked up from his toast.

"Pretty much." Zoe shrugged. "I work in the Research offices… doing paperwork, mostly. Which is why I'm here."

"So _this_ is where you three got off… to." Archie chided his teammates as he and Atlanta entered the room, the boy stopping short as Zosime came into view.

"It's cool." Herry turned to the purple haired teen. "She's here on business."

"…What?" Atlanta looked up at the group. "Did Medusa send you?"

"She wishes." Zosime chuckled. "No, Medusa and her sisters are currently working back their good karma after that little incident. I'm just here to make sure that you're all still in one piece and healthy."

"Well, I suppose that it shouldn't be a…" Archie trailed off as he noticed Jay lay the flat of his blade on the gorgon's shoulder. "…problem."

"I knew that this was going a little too smoothly." Zosime shook her head slightly, as the snakes tentatively inspected the sword and the teen holding. "Jay, right? You're in charge of this little band?"

"I am." Jay's voice hardened slightly at the gorgon's nonchalant tone. "And you would be…"

"Zosime. Hades said I could drop by." The gorgon gingerly moved the xiphos from her shoulder and turned around. "I'm just here to get some paperwork in order. Relax."

"How can we be sure that Cronus didn't send you?" Jay scowled.

Zosime rolled her eyes. "Good lord… you mortals never stop with that, do you?"

Turning slightly away from the group, she cupped a hand to her mouth. "_HERA_!"

The goddess appeared, followed by Persephone and Hermes. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Hermes, did you not pass on my notice to your heroes?" The gorgon looked over at the psychopomp. "Because I know I sent you one."

Hermes started to speak, but stopped when he realized his error. "I knew that there was something I forgot to do… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Zosime waved off the god.

"So… she's on the level?" Jay stepped up next to the gorgon.

"Oh, very much so." Hermes nodded. "She works for the people that helped us put up the school."

"I see." Jay nodded, turning to Zosime. "My apologies."

"No worries. It's not the first time I've had this conversation." Zosime chuckled.

Jay raised an eyebrow at the gorgon, who giggled to herself.

"Sweetie, I'm over three thousand years old." Zosime chuckled. "I had the _exact_ same reaction from Jason the first time he met me."

"Speaking of which…" Hermes started, sidling up to the snake-headed girl. "Are you going to stick around for a while… or are you just here to fill out some forms and take off?"

"Forms." Zosime sighed, shrugging. "I just need to get some stories straight, and I'll be out of your hair."

"Really?" Hermes pouted, giving the gorgon his best puppy face.

"Really." Zoe shook her head as she tried not to laugh at the god's antics.

"Crud." Hermes crossed his arms. "And here I thought you'd want to stay long enough to give Cronus a smack upside the head."

"That _is_ tempting." Zoe tilted her head. "But I can only stay long enough to get some issues in order. For one, I need to ask Herry about the Sybaris incident."

At the mention of the name, Herry looked up from his cereal. "Do we _have_ to talk about that?"

"Yes." Zosime turned to the Herculean scion. "I…"

The gorgon's sentence dropped off as a ghostly, skeletal hand emerged from the floor holding a black envelope.

"Crap." Zosime took the letter from the spectre, which faded away.

"What's wrong?" Hermes tried to look over the gorgon's shoulder as she read the note, but the snakes actively blocked his view.

"I have to go." Zosime huffed. "Hermes, can you make sure that my paperwork gets started?"

"I can… but only if you tell me what's up." Hermes raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"I have a meeting with Cronus to attend." Zosime handed the note to the winged god. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"We should go with you." Jay started.

"I'm not going to fight him." Zosime shook her head. "I just need to get some information from him. Don't worry. If I need a hand, I'll let Hermes know."

"She'll be fine, children." Hera started as Zosime headed back towards the portal in Persephone's room. "Zosime has been dealing with things like this for centuries."


	3. Troublemaker

Zosime exited the Underworld portal inside Cronus' lair.

"Cronus!" The gorgon called out to empty air. "You have _ten seconds_ to show your face!"

"My dear… why are you yelling? I'm right here." Cronus smoothly replied as he appeared behind the gorgon.

"I'm yelling because I got _this_." Zosime held up the letter. "Care to tell me _why_ I shouldn't haul you back to Tartarus?"

"Because I'm not the bad guy here." Cronus shrugged. "I was merely trying to fulfill a prophecy, it's not my fault those meddlesome _children_ keep getting in the way."

Zosime raised an eyebrow. "Actually… that's not what it's about."

"…Pardon?" Cronus' face fell slightly.

"It doesn't say anything about mortals." Zosime chuckled. "This is a warning notice in regards to your interference with the mythological realm."

"I see." Cronus nodded slowly. "That, I _can_ explain."

Zosime crossed her arms as she faced off against the god. "I'll bet. ….Look. I've got a bunch of work to do, and I'd rather not have to see you every ten minutes. Could you just behave for _one_ day?"

"What? I'm not your favourite case anymore?" Cronus pouted slightly.

The gorgon rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Not when you're like this. Come on. Do you want me to tell Hades what you've been up to? He'll _never_ let you near your office on the Elysian Islands again."

Cronus set his jaw and pondered the gorgon's request for a moment, staring off into the space over her shoulder.

"…Fine. But if something comes up and I need your help, I'm coming to see you." Cronus crossed his arms.

"Works for me." Zosime pulled an amulet out of her pocket. "Here. So you know where to find me."

"Thank you." Cronus pocketed the trinket. "Before you go… are we still meeting for dinner tomorrow night?"

"That depends entirely on your actions _today_." Zosime shrugged, turning to touch a nearby wall and conjure up a portal back to the Underworld. "Hopefully I won't have to turn you down."

"Sounds fair." Cronus smiled as the gorgon disappeared.

As soon as she was out of sight, Cronus snapped his fingers to summon one of his giants.

"Agnon, I want you to go out and cause as much mayhem as you possibly can. If I am to remain here, I want to be sure those children have not taken advantage of my indolence."

The giant nodded and left Cronus, who half-heartedly sighed and crossed the room to slouch on his throne and retrieve a book that laid beside it.

As he started idly flipping pages, one arm propping up his cheek on the arm of the chair, the elder god huffed. "…This had better be worth it."

* * *

AN: 1) apologies for the shortness, it's just for setup.

2) Zosime is Cronus' caseworker. Nothing more. She offered to take him to dinner because he's better company than some of her other cases. (She's aware of the prophecy, but she thinks that he's capable to rise above it... DUN DUN DUN.)


End file.
